marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (2000 video game)
Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * * * * * The Jade Syndicate * The NYPD * Symbiotes Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * (Temporary Reality) ** **** ***** Science Expo 2000 ***** Daily Bugle ***** Green Goblin's lair ***** Omnitech ***** Warehouse 65 Items: * Costumes ** ** Spider-Man 2099 Uniform ** Symbiote Spider-Man ** Captain Universe Spider-Man ** Spidey Unlimited ** Scarlet Spidey ** Ben Reilly ** Quick Change Spidey ** Peter Parker Vehicles: * What If? Mode: * ("What If?" Reality) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Story = While attending a technology expo held by now-reformed Otto Octavius, our hero Peter Parker witnesses the new device stolen by...Spider-Man?! Though he tries to change into his costume, the panicked crowd offers no space to maneuver. He bumps into Eddie Brock, but Eddie is too busy getting pictures of the theft to notice his old enemy. The imposter notices the flashbulb from his camera, and quickly destroys it. As Eddie laments the loss of his chance to revitalize his career, the fake Spider-Man makes a quick exit. Soon after, Spidey heads to the First National Bank to stop a robbery in progress. The burglars in question, known as The Jade Syndicate, are in no mood for heroics, and destroy two NYPD choppers when they attempt to apprehend the thugs. After taking care of the rooftop guards, Spider-Man sneaks in, defeating thugs and freeing hostages along the way. In the vaults, the crooks activate a time bomb, forcing the wallcrawler to beat them quickly and find a "safe" place to toss the bomb. Peter calls up J. Jonah Jameson to report that he's gathered photos, but JJJ is a bit distracted, as Scorpion's returned to seek vengeance once again. Spidey races over to the Daily Bugle, battling Scorpion as Jameson hides in fear of his life. After Gargan has been defeated, Spider-Man is thanked for his efforts by Jonah calling the police on him. After a quick talk with Daredevil about his innocence, the police catch up to him. Our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man then runs for his life with the cops in hot pursuit. They aren't pulling any punches either; using deadly force, up to and including missiles! He finally manages to lose them after they crash their helicopter into a transmitter tower. Black Cat then drops by, informing him of even bigger problems. Not only has Rhino started a rampage at Omnitech, but Venom has kidnapped Mary Jane, taunting Spidey over one of the jumbotrons in Times Square. Black Cat offers to take on Rhino by herself, but Spider-Man refuses, and heads over to Omnitech with her. As they arrive at Omnitech, however, they are too late, and another technological device is stolen by villains. Rhino manages to wound Black Cat, leaving Spider-Man to fight him alone. Despite Rhino's strength, Spidey takes advantage of both Rhino's low intelligence and the environment, knocking the supervillain out. The cops show up, along with Dr. Octavius, and they take Rhino into custody. Black Cat is taken away in an ambulance, trying to warn Peter that her captors aren't really paramedics, but is cut off before she can. Then, Spider-Man asks Johnny Storm help about where to find Venom, but after the reunion is dissolved, the symbiote finds Spidey and proposes him a race, it ends in a battle between both, but Venom escapes to the sewers. Spider-Man, following him, falls into Venom's trap, a laberintic quest with Lizard-Men and puzzles. It all ends when Peter finds Mary Jane chained to an aquatic trap, Venom appears and activates the engine. Spidey beats the villain after Mary Jane dies and has a talk with him, explaining that he was incriminated by an impostor and doesn't know who he/she is. Trying to get any clues, the both goes to Daily Bugle, there, Venom detects the presence of Carnage and must stop him, with no choice. Spider-Man, alone, finds himself around symbiotes. Spidey goes deeper the Daily Bugle destroying symbiotes generators until he finds the boilers, where he faces the impostor, who resulted to be Mysterio. After defeating him, Beck tells Spider-Man the symbiote invasion is coming from a warehouse numbered 65. There, Spider-Man finds Punisher, who proposes the hero to cover his back, but Spider-Man refuses, going there by his own. Destroying more symbiotes generators, Spider-Man finds secrets passages which leads to a underwater base. In that underwater base, Spider-Man discovers there's where the fog is coming from, which uses Octavius stolen device, and finds a way to stop it. Also, he finds Black Cat and frees her. At the end of the underwater base, Spider-Man finds the two masterminds, Doctor Octopus and Carnage, the first one, faked his reformation and used his device to help Carnage at the symbiote invasion, so both could take over the World. Venom appears and confronts Carnage, while Spider-Man defeats Doctor Octopus. At the end of the second battle, Carnage knocks Venom and faces Spidey. With the help of a sonic device Octopus created if Carnage treats with double-cross him, Peter subdues Cletus and removes the symbiote from him. The symbiote bonds Doctor Octopus and transform the villain into a Moster Ock. Knowing that is almost impossible to defeat the new menace, and the base collapsing, Spider-Man escapes it, while Moster Ock follows him. In a big explosion at the end of the way removes the Carnage symbiote from a knocked Doctor Octopus. Finding, himself in the middle of nowhere, Spider-Man doesn't know what to do, until a Quinjet arrives with Venom and Black Cat, who escaped the base before and alerted Captain America. The story ends with Spider-Man playing Go Fish along Captain America, Daredevil and Punisher and Human Torch and Black Cat dancing, while at the prison, Rhino, Scorpion, Mysterio and one of the bank heisters playing the same game while listening at the radio the same song the heroes were dancing, totally frustrated, Doc Ock starts hitting his head with the bars of his cell. | Cast = * Rino Romano - Spider-Man / Bank Thug #1 * Efrem Zimbalist Jr. - Doctor Octopus * Jennifer Hale - Black Cat / Mary Jane * Dee Bradley Baker - Carnage / Rhino / J. Jonah Jameson / Daredevil / The Lizard * Daran Norris - Venom / Mysterio / Scorpion / Punisher / Johnny Storm / Captain America * Chad Findley - Bank Thug #2 / Eagle-One Pilot * Christopher Corey Smith - Captain America / Hostage / Police Pilot / Sniper / Microchip / Workout Trainer * Stan Lee - Narrator * Marcus Shirock - Monster-Ock (voice and sound effects) / Symbiotes (sound effects) / Police Pilot 1 / Henchman 1 / Lizard Men (sound effects) / Security Guard * Laurence Fishburne - Uatu the Watcher | Notes = * During "What If?" mode other Marvel characters can be seen in the background, including the Watcher (introduces "What If?" mode), the Silver Surfer (when Spider-Man is pursued by police and take a ride on the blimp), the Ghost Rider (very briefly seen driving down the side of a building at the very beginning of the "Race to the Bugle" level) and the Sub-Mariner (seen outside during the battle undersea with Carnage). The Sub-Mariner even gets an entry in the game's character database. What If? mode In homage to the classic Marvel series "What If?", this game has a "What If?" mode that can be accessed by the password screen, introduced by the Watcher (as the original comics were). With this mode on, you can play through the game and observe the (frequently hilarious) changes that have taken place. Changes range from insignificant alterations to complete deviations from the original premise. Some changes include: * Dialogue between characters. * Cameos by other Marvel characters. * A new sub-level. * Cheat codes scattered throughout. * Different pictures and props on certain levels. * When you face Mysterio you can see a fish swimming in his helmet. Comics This game included many comic book references including: ** Amazing Spider-Man #1 ** Amazing Spider-Man #200 ** Spider-Man: Death of Captain Stacy #1 ** Amazing Spider-Man #25 ** Amazing Spider-Man #20 ** Amazing Spider-Man #16 ** Amazing Spider-Man #39 ** Amazing Spider-Man #400 ** Amazing Spider-Man #14 ** Amazing Spider-Man #41 ** Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #42 ** Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #76 ** Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #8 ** Spectacular Spider-Man #229 ** Spider-Man (McFarlane) #1 ** Peter Parker: Spider-Man #1 (REIB) ** Peter Parker: Spider-Man #1 (REIA) ** The Spectacular Spider-Man #158 ** Amazing Spider-Man #6 ** Amazing Spider-Man #42 ** Amazing Spider-Man #100 ** Amazing Spider-Man #50 ** Amazing Spider-Man #13 ** Amazing Spider-Man #311 ** Amazing Spider-Man #129 ** Amazing Spider-Man #15 ** Amazing Spider-Man #2 ** Spider-Man 2099 #1 ** Amazing Spider-Man #3 ** Amazing Spider-Man #33 ** Amazing Spider-Man #252 ** Amazing Fantasy #15 | Trivia = * If the demo screen is left running long enough, Spider-Man will be seen through a gun barrel like the beginning of the James Bond films and fire impact webbing toward the screen. | Links = * Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro }} Category:Sega - Captain America